


Different

by halotolerant



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 14:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/238860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie reveals a little bit of a kink - Doyle's just glad to learn anything more about him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [](http://elfwhistletree.livejournal.com/profile)[**elfwhistletree**](http://elfwhistletree.livejournal.com/)  for beta *g* This was (I think - I wrote it ages ago and only just found it on my hard drive) inspired by a certain one of [](http://draycevixen.livejournal.com/profile)[**draycevixen**](http://draycevixen.livejournal.com/) 's Pros icons - which one should swiftly be clear *g*

Bodie drew back before he spoke, eyes dark as Ray looked up at him, at the bruised lips and ruffled hair that had to be a mirror to his own.

“What would you say to something a bit different?”

Raising an eyebrow, Ray shuffled back against the sofa cushions, trying to catch his breath.

He had never really recovered from kissing Bodie. Three weeks ago, the first time, and since then he’d lived three weeks of humming with it, of knowing that sometimes, somehow, Bodie could _open_ and that he trusted Ray with that knowledge. And each time since then had been the same thing; his heart rate might slow down again, his body might settle, but he never really got over it.

Sprawling his arms wide along the sofa back, Ray felt the cooler air hitting his skin where the top few buttons of his shirt had come undone, barely soothing the imprints of Bodie’s teeth, throbbing as they reddened, crushed vessels succumbing into little bruises that would ache when Ray pressed them the next day and make his body echo.

“Different?” Still breathless. Sweat running down the crease of his spine.

Bodie was staring at him, that low-lidded gaze that Ray had seen over so many months and had tried so hard not to understand. And yet he still wasn’t speaking.

Ray leant forward, covering the gap between them, and brought his lips to Bodie’s, quickly, his hands moving into Bodie’s hair and then to his neck, stroking, as Ray’s mouth moved, tracing the angle of his jaw and the sinews of his neck, touching more than kissing. It was an addiction, being gentle with Bodie, and every time – afterwards – that Ray told himself it was a bad idea leading to dangerous places, he knew he still wouldn’t be able to stop himself.

Five years working together, three weeks of _This_ , whatever This was, and Bodie’s secrets were almost all still just that.

 _This._ This thing between them, it was the first secret he’d let slip: _Ray. Ray, I want to_... Sitting in Bodie’s flat, twenty-one days and a world before this one, mind-weary from a long, dull job and moving inexorably closer, all that kept them from doing _This_ found to be thin and friable as gossamer.

Just the kissing, at first, leaning towards each other on Bodie’s sofa, beer glasses in hand like it was something they could ever conceivably do, fire in the pit of Ray’s belly though he hadn’t yet tasted the alcohol.

Just kissing, till Ray put his glass down and waited, not touching until Bodie asked, torturing him with distance until he confessed it, so Ray could at least be certain of that: _There, please, Ray, please, there_ – iron curtain broken down, words pouring out. And Ray had managed to resist kissing him again long enough to hear it, just long enough.

And then he’d started being gentle, kissing Bodie’s mouth, stroking circles low on his back, on his belly, finally along his cock. Teasing it out, softly, softly, and realising that Bodie wasn’t going to tell him to be faster or harder or rougher – was it because Bodie had had enough of those things to last a lifetime? Or had Ray got it all wrong, was it possible that Bodie had never done this before either?

 _Explore unknown territory slowly and with cautious observation_ said the manual. Ray hadn’t ventured beyond using his mouth and hands so far, and Bodie had thrown out no clue for anything more, and goodness knows it had been enough to leave Ray breathless.

Maybe Ray could have lived with wanting Bodie all their lives and never done a damn thing about it.

But Bodie had wanted him, and when it came down to it Ray knew he couldn’t deny Bodie anything.

“Tell me,” Ray murmured now, and then, lower, trying to get it right; “Show me. Please. I want to know what you want. What do you want, Bodie?”

And there were Bodie’s teeth again, Bodie pushing him back with the force of his mouth, his hands, his body striving forwards towards Ray’s, and for a few minutes they were both silent, other than to grunt in frustration and then laugh, smiling at each other, as they got one tight-buttoned shirt and one thin-necked polo off and onto the carpet.

Ray had never particularly seen the point of men having nipples and found his own only slightly diverting, but with Bodie’s a touch, a lick, anything – Ray closing his mouth over one and sucking, maybe – and Bodie’s eyes would close as he hissed and tried to keep his hips still.

Having that power over Bodie; he got hard just thinking about it.

Ray shifted back up Bodie’s body, running his hands down his back to his arse, pressing him closer, teasing himself with the heat of it, with how good it felt, the first steps of the dance.

Lined up their faces again, and looked Bodie straight in the eye, no messing.

“Show me.”

Bodie smiled at him for a moment and it was too much, far too much, and Ray tore his gaze away.

When he looked back, Bodie was leaning away slightly, still straddling Ray’s hips, and reaching over to his coat where it lay on the table, rummaging in the pocket.

Coming back with his leather gloves in his palm.

“On you or on me?” Ray asked, keeping his voice as level as possible.

“You know.” Bodie told him, and _that_ look, that was the one, the one that was going to break Ray’s heart.

Swallowing, Ray nodded and took the gloves, sliding on first one and then the other. The leather was warm and tight and as Ray watched Bodie’s pupils dilated. He moved aside to free Ray and Ray gladly stood up; his head was spinning.

Bodie still sat on the sofa, naked, legs sprawled wide, hard, staring up at him with a silent trust Ray had never seen him give anyone, and Ray would never get over this, did Bodie understand that? Ray knew he would never, ever recover from how this made him feel.

“Come here,” Ray whispered, and then coughed, clearing a throat tight with arousal and anxiety. “Come here, Bodie.”

For a brief second Bodie smiled at him, just slightly nodding, and then he was on his knees in front of Ray, breathing warm air onto his cock.

Ray reached out a gloved hand, stroking a finger along Bodie’s cheek. Bodie’s nostrils flared and his eyes closed, his hands reflexively going round Ray’s legs and clutching at him.

“Go on,” Ray managed, unable to think of a way to say the words without sounding like a bad porno, and really, Bodie could only do so many things from where he was.

Bodie’s mouth opened and took him in, and for a few moments Ray could barely think at all. He realised he was instinctively stroking Bodie’s hair and moved one hand back to his cheek, running the leather over the skin and down to his lips, right where Ray’s cock was sliding in and out, slipping a finger in next to it so Bodie’s tongue rubbed the leather too; it felt extraordinarily dirty and Bodie groaned, which was even better, and Ray already felt like he could come, could feel the edges burning in his toes.

“Stop,” he ground out, stepping back a little. He cleared his throat, clenching his fists in reflexive nervous habit; the sensation of straining leather across his knuckles made him cough again. Then, more composed, “Stand up and follow me.”

Bodie had been right to think Ray would know at once who the gloves were for. He’d never played quite this game ever before in his life and yet now it felt easy, giving Bodie what he wanted feeding back into what Ray wanted, like some filthy and pornographic version of the snake that could swallow its own tail.

Come to that, it didn’t feel much like playing.

Ray walked backwards into his bedroom. They’d not done it on a bed yet, confined their efforts to sofas and bathrooms and once the floor, but after all this it seemed like a stupid boundary to maintain – lying here in nights to come, Ray wasn’t going to be any safer from memory if it wasn’t specifically of this location.

Bodie followed, hard and beautiful. Ray kissed him and he responded, arms going round again. Ray would have given almost anything to get inside his head, to know what was turning over behind the dark, intense gaze, what the wandering eyes thought they saw when they looked at Ray.

But Bodie didn’t tell things easily, still less by verbalisation – had anyone ever really taught him how? - and Ray could be patient.

Or at least, Ray would have to be patient.

He raised his right hand, pushing at Bodie’s mouth, and Bodie took the two gloved fingers in, licking, sucking, looking him in the eye the whole time.

“Stay there.” Ray stepped backwards, getting onto the bed.

He opened his legs, settling, and heard Bodie take a sharp intake of breath.

Slowly, he put one wet glove-tip between his legs, finding his arsehole and rubbing, slowly. He’d discovered this trick of self-pleasure in adolescence, but never done it with another person watching.

Bodie was silent, and Ray stopped, worrying that this might look ridiculous and disgusting. He sat up a little and saw Bodie standing there, hands clenched at his sides, cock almost straight up and leaking.

Ray was struggling to breathe again. His cock was just as hard, his arse was getting sensitive and wanting, and Bodie was looking at him like _that_ , asking him to treat him like this because for some reason he had decided to start letting Ray see his secrets.

Ray bit his lip. If Bodie was going to trust him he might as well return the favour.

“There’s some lube in the top drawer. Get it. Then come here.”

Bodie moved like lightning, in seconds Ray was looking up at him again, flat on his back, legs wide open and giving orders. It was crazy really. For a moment he felt completely disconnected, as if they might be really belly-down on a car seat firing at faceless enemies or in the HQ napping between updates and his mind escaping to a recurrent fantasy - a kind of fear went through him.

There was a touch on his leg. Bodie was watching him, and then kneeling again, bringing his head down and kissing him, his foot, the inside of his knee and then right between his legs, right there where his arsehole flexed and yearned for it, right _there_.

“Stop. Stand back.” For a moment it seemed like they just gazed at each other. Then Ray stood up and kissed him, hard.

“I’m so bloody afraid of you,” he said, and honestly he might as well have said the whole truth, because really it came to the same thing. He rested their foreheads together for a moment, breathed. “You should do it now.”

He could hear Bodie panting, feel Bodie’s fingers digging into his upper arms where he clutched him, slick with sweat, and the tip of Bodie’s cock ghosting on the skin of his thigh.

Ray raised his gloved hands to the sides of Bodie’s face, cradling, drawing him into another kiss; Bodie’s mouth was dry as he licked into it.

Slowly, Ray walked back, or Bodie walked forward, until Ray was lying on the bed again, knees raised.

Bodie’s body was a memo-pad of scars, most too faded to see easily unless he flushed or you were close. Ray couldn’t remember exactly which ones were the ones he knew about – unmistakeable at least were the knot of tissue near his spleen where he’d been gut-stabbed, and the long jagged line along the crease of his left groin where someone had earlier attempted a more effective assassination.

And what scars mapped through a man’s mind, if his life had left him such a body?

Bodie didn’t have nightmares, didn’t wake screaming or cower under fire or vomit at the sight of blood – Ray had seen army veterans of less who did as much. Did that make him strong or flawed?

If Bodie felt so little fear, so little horror, in what state were the rest of his emotions? 

Reaching out, Ray drew Bodie to lean over him, watching the way his thighs were starting to tremble with desire.

Together, they got the lube onto Bodie’s cock – the gloves were ruined, Ray thought idly – and then Bodie stopped again, braced on his arms over Ray’s body, waiting.

Ray looked up at him. “You should do it now,” he whispered, pressing his lips to Bodie’s neck and wondering what past event had lead to such a need for explicit command – or was it explicit consent?

Bodie still wasn’t moving, except the faint ripples of tension in his muscles.

“Fuck me now,” Ray said, voice hard, and bit him.

Bodie surged forwards, and then he was in, Bodie was inside him, and Ray couldn’t think about anything but that, there, them, _This_.

\- - -

They had slept a little, afterwards, sticky and sore. Ray woke to Bodie stroking the inside of his right wrist, just under the edge of the leather.

The stained gloves felt too hot now and instinctively Ray began to remove them. He relished the return of his fingers’ sensitivity as he ran a soothing palm over Bodie’s side; he had tensed suddenly as Ray had peeled the gloves off .

“What did you think?” Bodie asked, after a moment. His voice was a little rough, and a little uncertain.

“I liked it,” Ray stated quietly. He turned his back to Bodie to spoon into his warmth, and so that Bodie couldn’t see his face – something, he had to hold back something of his own, some secret within his borders he could retreat to – “I really liked it.”

“You would never ask me to do anything bad,” Bodie murmured against the nape of his neck, fast, as if he couldn’t stop himself.

Ray interlaced their hands and held onto him and waited, as patiently as he possibly could, until Bodie felt ready to give him more.

\- - -

 

 

  



End file.
